


Heartfelt frustrations

by dinospartanv



Series: Heartfelt Frustrations [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Haewook, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kibum is a tease, Kisung, M/M, Romantic Comedy, THIS IS JUST PURE CUTENESS I TELL YOU, Yebum, Yesung is a cute turtle, Yesung is confused af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinospartanv/pseuds/dinospartanv
Summary: After Donghae has accepted the fact that Ryeowook would never be his, he found his one true rival sulking at the front gate.  But why was he sulking?Yesung is distracted--bothered at times, whenever Kibum flashed that mega watt smile of his...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say again that this is an old fic, so I wanted to warn you in advance for its imperfections. XD 
> 
> I just love KiSung so much so I made tons of fic about them. Hahaha! This one was the pilot of those stuffs.
> 
> This is just fluff & a bit of teasing, I guess?
> 
> P.S This is my sequel to Please look at me. Enjoy!

 

Donghae has just arrived at their dorm, still feeling the heartache.  He's a coward. 

 

But he knew, even if he flipped the world upside down, Yesung would still be Ryeowook's number one. 

 

He was still feeling down when he saw the cause of his pain-- _that guy_ \--his friend. 

 

Yesung was there--sulking at the front gate.  "What the-- What's his problem?"  Donghae smirked.

 

Yesung and Donghae have always been friends.  They were always together.  Their rock solid friendship only turned rocky when the younger of the two fell in love with their other close friend. 

 

So okay fine, they had slight issues but he's still concerned about his friend.

 

Yesung is a happy-go-lucky lad.  Sulking is rather weird for him.  He's not crying or something, but, he sighed a lot.

 

Donghae approached his remorseful buddy, who was bumping his head repeatedly to the gate.

 

"Yah..."  Donghae smacked Yesung on the head.

 

"Hey!" Yesung made an awful expression.  He snarled.

 

"What right do you have to sulk, hyung?!  After leaving poor Wookie like that..."  He chuckled at Yesung's expression and put his hands on his hyung's shoulders as the older menacingly looked at him.

 

Yesung shoved him away.  "Stop telling me that, okay man?  I am feeling guilty, you know..."

  
  
"So you sulked because of that? Shouldn't I be the one moping here, Yesung hyung?"

 

That suddenly caught the older's attention.

  
  
"Yah... What happened? did you confess?"

 

"Yeah right... Because of you, pabo hyung, I gave up my love. 

 

Why are you so damning gorgeous?  I hate you..."  Donghae pinched Yesung's cute nose which made it red afterwards.

 

Yesung shoved his hand away.

 

"What the?!  What did I do to you? eer... I did not tell him to like me, okay? I just treated him normally, I guess?"  Yesung moped again, puckered his cheeks, and rolled his eyes.

 

"Actually, it's not normal.  You are usually not like that to your other dongsaengs!"

 

"But Wookie is so kind and cute.  I can't help being nice to him.  And he eats a little... that is why I always took care of him...

 

But, that's all it is! Pure concern for my dongsaeng."

 

  
Donghae sighed.  Why did he not act like that to Ryeowook? Maybe he did though, but his cute dongsaeng just did not notice at all. 

 

He became emotional again.  
  
 

"Maybe..." he paused to look at his hyung, "you, by instance, like someone else, right?  If not for that, you would never reject that lovely person (Wookie)..." 

 

Donghae looked up to the moon, seeing Ryeowook's face.  His eyes widen as the moon smiled at him.  He blinked in shock.

 

"MUO (WHAT)!?"  Yesung fidgeted. 

 

Donghae was startled at his sudden reaction. He seemed to have triggered something.

 

"How did you find out?" His reaction was so funny.  It was the weirdest emoticon type of expression that Donghae has ever seen in his lifetime. 

 

The Mokpo native singer almost fell onto his knees because of intense laughter.

 

Donghae returned to his normal stance. 

 

He mumbled to himself, "So this hyung knows how to fall in love too.  I thought he doesn't even know how to smile." 

 

He nodded in agreement with what he had just found out and silently chuckled.  Yesung wondered why. 

 

Donghae just asked that out of nowhere. He did not even expect to get it right. 

 

~~~

Just some block away from the dorm, there stood a basketball court. 

 

The group's younger members played basketball vigorously while they have free time to spare. 

 

Yesung watched from the benches. He sat in front.

 

Donghae suddenly sat beside him and gave him a can of coffee.  He popped it open, smelled its bittersweet aroma, and drank it like an old man.

 

"So, what's what?  Who's the lucky person?"  Donghae took his bottled water; he drank his water slowly, feeling the coldness fill his mouth, still waiting for Yeye's response. 

  
  
"That person is not lucky.  I hate myself.  Why do I like dongsaengs a lot?"  Yesung sighed as he continuously watched the game.

 

Donghae choked.  He looked at Yeye with a shocked face.  "Don't tell me... you-- realized you love Ryeowook?!"  He pointed at the older accusingly as if the world was over.

 

Yesung hit Donghae at the head.  "Hey. Why would I reject my lovely friend if I love him in the first place, you stupid fish. 

 

I did hope, I just fell for Ryeowook than--"

 

Their conversation was interrupted when a sweaty, sparkling young guy approached them from the game. 

 

The glistening sweat dripping from that person's face just made that human hotter. 

 

Yesung's eyes slightly lit up.

 

He froze like a lifeless mannequin.  Donghae slapped his thigh softly to snap him out of that stance. 

 

The figure who approached them was now smiling directly at the two.  HE was so cute. 

 

Yesung finally saw the figure and threw a towel and a bottle of water to him. 

 

The guy let out a mega-watt smile that melted Yesung's heart. The older guy did great though, since he had an amazing poker face--hiding his feels at that moment. 

  
  
"Kibum-ah,  nice game there!"  Donghae tapped the shoulder of the sweating guy.

 

"Thanks, hyung.  It seemed you're having a man-to-man talk there with Yesung hyung?"  He winked at Yesung, but the vocalist just smiled--his old boring smile.  You know Yesung, he always looked serious.  You can't decipher whether he is happy or not.

 

"Snow white Kibum-ah, you should play well... Pay me back for that water, okay?  Stop slacking!"  Yesung pushed him back to the game.  Kibum waved back at him, still wearing that mega-watt smile of his.

 

Donghae smiled.  "Our dongsaengs are growing well, right, Hyung?  Look at Kibum-ah, he's now a heartthrob. 

 

You saw those girls watching them play?"  He pointed at the direction of the benches opposite theirs--flock of girls were cheering, shouting Kibum's name.

 

"Yeah.  He's growing handsome nowadays.  Girls are really clingy, ehh."

 

"Talking about girls, who's the lucky girl, hyung? Come one, tell me... It doesn't matter if she's young. 

 

I know you're popular with girls!"  Donghae tapped his hyung's shoulder when Yesung's expression went back to the weird serious face.

 

"That pucker expression again! I hate that, hyung!  Why did Wookie ever love you?!"

 

"Shut up, fish.  You blab a lot!"  Yesung blocked Donghae's mouth with a bread.  "There, a bread for the fish"

 

"And, fish, I don't like clingy girls.  I prefer the silent types. I know we have the same type, only that, you liked a silent boy..." 

 

Yesung chuckled as he left Donghae who has fallen from the bench.

 

~~~

 

Ryeowook held the letter in his bosom. 

 

He knew right then what's the most important thing to do now--to find the person who has loved him for a long time. 

 

And that person, he might lose him too.  Ryeowook did not want that.

 

He ran back and forth.  Why had it never dawn to him to look at the dorm? 

 

Maybe, he was too nervous that it did not come to his mind.

 

Ryeowook returned to the dorm, past midnight.  He was sweating. 

 

After all, his hyung might be at dorm by then.  He's a little bit anxious, mixed emotions.  Does he want to see him? or not?

 

The little being was about to take a bath to lessen his frustrations when he opened the door.  He was shocked to see someone in the shadows, splashing waters smoothly. 

 

Who was he--Donghae. 

 

He immediately shut the door and made himself calm.  "I was not ready to see him.  And why in that situation?" 

 

The lad leaned his back on the bathroom door, hearing his hyung calling out.

 

"Wookie ah... I'm sorry, I startled you."

 

"It's okay, hyung; it's my fault..."

 

"Uhm..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"About earlier..."

 

"Oh..." He chuckled.  "Forget about that, Wookie.  You don't need to worry. I'm okay..."

 

"No, hyung. Actually I-i-i-"  A loud thud upstairs broke the awkward tension building up between the two. 

 

Donghae was finally done taking a bath and went out of the bathroom--wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Ryeowook was startled, but immediately regained himself when Donghae went upstairs hurriedly.  "What was the commotion about?!  Yah! Be quiet inside the dorm!"

  
  
"Aigoo... When will I be able to tell him?"  Ryeowook felt his heart, thumping, and he knew now why. 

 

"I think, I do love my Hae hyung too... I don't want to lose him."

 

~~~

It was early in the morning when Yesung heard loud thudding from the stairs.

 

"Yah!!!  It's so early!" He was annoyed.  He rubbed his eyes, and stood up from his bed to check out where the noise came from. 

 

Walking wobbly, he almost fell to his knees.  He walked like a zombie.  Worse, he has forgotten to wear his glasses. 

 

"Pabo... aisst!"  He hit his head while walking.  Everything in front of him was blurry so he did not notice what he has bumped upon.

 

It was Kibum.

 

Yesung thought he bumped into the wall, until he heard someone chuckling. 

 

"Yah yah.. Who are you?"  He rubbed his eyes again--only to see a shining set of teeth smiling upon him. 

 

There was like 4 inches gap between him and Kibum.  He fidgeted. 

 

"Hey... Snow white?  I did not know it was you.  I'm sorry."

 

Kibum's chuckling went louder. 

 

He pushed his hyung gently to the wall, and whispered something to his ears. 

 

"Hyung, wake up...  Saranghae~~"  He pecked him sweetly in the cheek, and brushed his hair that was covering the face. 

 

Kibum then walked away silently, putting his arms on the back of his head. 

 

He was very happy, as he hummed softly to himself. 

 

Yesung was still half asleep.  The words he heard did not register until, now.

  
  
"MUO?! MUO?! MUO?! Did he just say I love you to me? Eotteoke eotteoke!!!" 

 

Yesung's jaw dropped open.  That made all of his senses wake up. 

 

Instead of going down, he went back to his room to check his state. 

 

He did not go down to eat.

 

~~~

 

Kibum happily ate at the dining table.  It must be his sweetest breakfast ever.  He smiled to himself while the other members were staring at him dumbfounded.

 

"Yah. Kibum-ah.  Why are you smiling?"  Chorused both KangTeuk.

  
  
"Nothing.  Just this food tasted great..."  He winked at Wookie who became flushed and Donghae felt a strike to his heart. 

 

He hated that Kibum was such a playboy.

 

Meanwhile, Ryeowook found out that there were no other seats available but beside Donghae's. 

 

He had no choice, then.

 

~~~

END of CHAPTER 1.

 

 

 


End file.
